GgioSoi's Love Story
by Natsu Hinagiku
Summary: Ggio ngejar-ngejar Soi Fon untuk mendapatkan hati Soi Fon! Kira-kira apa yang dilakukan Ggio ya? Chapter 4 Updated!, OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. RnR Pleasee? Don't Accept Flame. Final Chapter. Author HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Halo semuaaa, saya author baru. Nama saya Natsu. Bisa dipanggil Natsu atau Na-chan  
>Salam kenal semua!<br>Don't like don't read  
>RnR pleaseee<p>

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo. ( Cuma Ceritanya saya yg buat )

Warning : OOC

* * *

><p><strong>Ggio-Soi Fon's Love Story<strong>

Ggio's POV

"Woi Ggio! Ngelamun aja LO! Mikirin siapa?" Tanya Kucing bodoh ( Author ditinju Grimmjow ) itu ke aku

"Dasar kau kucing bodoh! Ganggu aku aja!" Kataku lalu melihat gadis itu lagi.

Yah, gadis yang akhir2 ini aku liatin terus. Shoulin Fon, atau Soi Fon.

-O.o.O-

Soi Fon's POV

"Soi Fon jangan ngalamun terus. Ada masalah?" Tanya Momo

"Tidak koq Momo. Tuh! Udah dijemput pangeran kamu! Kenapa ga jadian aja?" Tanyaku iseng. Aku lalu tertawa karena muka Momo sudah merah. Yah, aku tau mereka saling menyukai. Tapi tidak berani mengutarakan masing-masing.

"Ya sudah ya Soi Fon, aku duluan." Kata Hime

"Iya. Tuh Pangeran Kelelawarmu udah nungguin" Kataku iseng.

"Uuhh." Gerutunya. Lalu mereka berlari ke arah Hitsugaya dan Ulquiorra yang menunggu mereka.

Sebaiknya aku melanjutkan latihanku. Yah, berlari. Aku ingin menjadi juara seperti Yoruichi Sihouin, sepupuku.

-O.o.O-

Ggio's POV

"Ggio-san!" Teriak seseorang

"Natsumi? Ada apa?" Tanyaku

"Dipanggil Onii-san dekat lapangan." Kata Natsumi

"Okelah."

-O.o.O-

"Ada apa Toushiro?" Tanya Ggio

"Lihat ke lapangan." Katanya

Ah, itu Soi Fon! Dia manis sekali saat berlari.

"Tuh Shoulin-san sedang istirahat, samperin aja, bawa minum kalau perlu." Saran Toushiro

"Baik."

-O.o.O-

Soi Fon's POV

Haduh, capek juga latihan lari.

"Kau Soi Fon kan?" Kata seseorang tiba-tiba

"Aku Ggio Vega." Celetuknya kemudian

"Aku tidak tanya namamu." Kataku sadis (?) maksudku ketus

"Oh, baiklah. Aku hanya mau memberikan ini." Katanya

"Terimakasih." Kataku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau manis kalau tersenyum tau." Katanya sambil memalingkan muka.  
>"Eh?" Aku heran, jujur sekali dia. Jah, ternyata Vega-san lari. Kenapa mukaku merah begini ya? Sudahlah aku pulang saja<p>

-O.o.O-

Normal's POV

"Tadaima." Seru Soi Fon.

"Okaeri Soi Fon." Jawab Yoruichi

"Soi, anterin kue ini ke tetangga baru itu ya? yang nempatin nomor 21." Celetuk Yoruichi tiba2

"Orang baru? Ya sudah sini aku antar." Kata Soi Fon yang tumben2nya lagi baik hati ( Author di bunuh pake Suzumebachi sama Soi Fon )

-O.o.O-

"Permisi." Kata Soi Fon pelan ( Awas kamu Thor kalau bilang Tumben lagi, Author : Iya iya. )

"Oh, ada apa nona?" Kata seseorang

"Saya disuruh mengantar Kue ini. Oh ya, kami dari keluarga Shihouin." Kata Soi Fon

"Terimakasih."

-O.o.O-

Ggio's POV

Koq aku liat Soi Fon di depan rumahku ya? Samperin ah.  
>"Halo Soi-chan, nyariin aku ya?" Kataku<p>

"K-ka-kau ti-tinggal di-disi-disini?" Kata Soi Fon gagap melebihi Aziz Gagap ( Author dibantai Soi Fon. )

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak mampir? Katanya mencariku?" Kataku narsis ( Author dijitak Ggio )

"Siapa juga yang nyari kamu? Kurang kerjaan!" Bentaknya lalu berlari.

"Kau manis sekali Soi Fon." gumamku

-O.o.O-

Soi Fon's POV

Hahhh, gila banget tu anak. Tapi koq mukaku merah gini ya? Buru-buru aku masuk ke rumah, lalu cuci muka. Walau aku tau muka merah ini tidak bisa dihapus dengan air tapi mungkin bisa sekadar menenangkanku saja.

"Soi Fon." Pintu kamarku diketuk

"Iya Nee-sama." Jawabku

"Itu dicari temanmu." Kata Nee-sama

"Iya." Lalu aku keluar kamar. Begitu kubuka pintu depan-

"SOII-CHANNN!" Jerit OrGil yang menyebabkan mukaku jadi merah sambil memelukku.

Haduhh, mukaku merah lagi ga ya? "Minggir kau Ggio! Dasar ORGILL!" Bentakku

"Tadi kan Soi-chan nyariin aku, jadi samperin aja kesini." Katanya

"Iho? koq tau ini rumahku?" Tanyaku

"Buntutin kamu lahhh." Katanya lalu memelukku lagi.

Kenapa mukaku merah dan jantungku berdetak kencang begini?

JANGAN2?

OH TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU MENYUKAI COWOK GILA INI!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 selesai<p>

Natsu: Huahh, selesai juga fic pertamaku yang di publish ke sini.

Ggio: Author! Koq aku yang ngejar2 Soi Fon? Kan aku cowok cakep jadi harusnya aku yang dikejar!

Soi Fon: Heh! gini2 gue manis tau! dasar kau jadi cowok ke-PD-an!

Ggio: Daripada kamu? CEWEK SADIS

Natsu: HADOHHH! BERISIK KALIAN! MAU LAWAN AKU YA?

GgioSoi: AMPUNNN

Toushiro: Aku kapan muncul Thor?

Natsu: Kapan2

Toushiro: Soten Ni Zase-

All: Kabur

RnR please?  
>Maaf banyak kesalahan, ini fic pertama Natsu<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Yoooo! Kali ini Chapter 2! Gomenasai ya kalau jelek ( Natsu ngaku koq kalau jelek, Natsu masih amatir )

Balesan Review di chapter 1 :

**Yumily-senpai : **Makasih bgt iho reviewnya. Ahaha, makasih juga sarannya. Natsu sisipkan Author's Note biar agak lucu dikit aja -dijitak- Yah, kalau jelek maklum ya, Natsu masih pemula.

**Yan-senpai : **Makasih banget sarannya. Nah semoga yang ini lebih bagus. Ini juga lebih panjang.

**Koizumi-senpai : **Makasih banget ya. Sarannya berguna banget buat Natsu. Semoga aja di FFn, Natsu lebih berkembang. Terimakasih sarannya. Natsu terinspirasi buat fic Ggio-soi gara2 baca Fic Senpai ihooo. ahaha. Ficnya sumpah dehh, keren bangett. Kubaca berulang-ulang aja ga bosen.

**Ayano-senpai : **Makasih ya reviewnya

Disclaimer : Selamanya Bleach hanyalah milik Tite Kubo, eitz, ceritanya saya yang buat tapi.

Warning : OOC

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Natsu ga mau ada Flame di fic Natsu. Flame itu bikin Natsu ga semangat update Fic!

Mind to RnR please?

Saran sangat diperlukan buat Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**Normal's POV**

Pagi yang cerah, tapi tidak untuk Soi Pon. ( Author dibantai sama Soi Fon dan readerz. )

Yah, kesialan seakan datang terus pada Soi Fon karena kehadiran seseorang yang dianggap monster oleh Soi Fon, yaituuuuuu JENG JENG JENGGG ( Readerz : woi kelamaan! Author : iye2 )

Yak! Readerz tau kan? Jelas GGIO VEGA ( Ggio : Kenapa aku OOC mulu sih thor? Author : APA! PROTES? YANG BUAT CERITA SIAPA? Ggio : Ampun! )

Soi Fon saaaaaaaaaangggat sebel sama Ggio karena tu bocah usssilll dan muanjjjaaa banget kalau deket Soi Fon. Itu membuat Soi Fon risih. Tapi disisi lain ( Ichigo : Sisi segi empat? Ada empat lah author! Author : MINGGIR KAU JERUK!) Hahh, disisi lain, Soi Fon merasa nyaman di dekat Ggio. Tiba-tiba!

"SOI-CHANNN!" Teriak monster dari luar rumah Soi Fon, yah readers tau sendiri kan?

"Cih, tu anak berisik banget." gumam si Soi Pond ( Author dilindas bulldozer )

"Naksir kali Soi?" bisik Yoruichi tiba-tiba dibelakang Soi Fon.

"Ah apaan sih?" kata Soi Fon sambil memalingkan mukanya yang merah ( Author : Haio2, mukanya Soi Fon merah tuh! Readers : MINGGIRRR, KAMI MAU BACA )

"Ah sudahlah, aku berangkat Nee-sama." Kata Soi Fon sambil membuka pintu, dan terlihatlahhh, sang bintang di depan rumah Soi Fon. Kali ini, Ggio rapiii banget. Gayanya juga cool. Soi Fon sedikit ternganga dengan pemandangan di depan rumahnya.

"Soi, kamu manis banget kalau mau berangkat sekolah. Ah bukan! Setiap saat kamu tu manisss—" Kata Ggio yang kepotong sama Soi Fon

"GOMBAL! Teras rumah gue bukan tempat nge-gombal! Minggir! Aku mau sekolah!" Teriak Soi Fon tepat di TELINGA Ggio. Soi Fon berlalu pergi, Ggio memandang jauh punggung Soi Fon yang berjalan meninggalkannya, Ggio menyeringai.

"E-eh Soi-chan! Tunggu!" Teriak Ggio yang baruuu sadar kalau ditinggal sama Soi Fon

-O.o.O-

"Eh Soi! Udah kerjain Peer Matematika dari Byakuya-taichou belum?" Tanya si Jeruk a.k.a Ichigo

"Udah. Apa? Mau nyontek? Ogah amatt nyontekin jeruk berjalan kaya Looo" Omel Soi Fon

"Pleasee ya Soiii! Soi Fon baik deh, Soi Fon manis deh! Soi Fon pinter deh!" Rayu Ichigo

Soi Fon yang risih dengan rayuan2 ga mutu itu langsung nyerahin bukunya. Ichigo langsung berbinar-binar liat contekan di depannya.

"Ichigo! Jangan contek punya Soi Fon! Contek aja punya aku! Ga ikhlas tu si Soi Fon!" Celetuk Ggio tiba-tiba

Ichigo yang benar-benar ga peduli yang penting dapet contekan langsung nyerobot buku Ggio dan langsung menyonteknya. Ggio mengambil buku Soi Fon lalu mengembalikan ke pemiliknya. Soi Fon memandang Ggio dengan heran.

"Udah Soi, ga apa2. Aku ikhlas. Kalo kamu ga ikhlas kan percuma kan?" Kata Ggio

"Eh, iya. Makasih ya!" Kata Soi Fon

Rangiku si ratu gossip, yang baru mendengar Soi Fon berterimakasih pada cowok, langsung berteriak. "Woi! Soi Fon bilang makasih ke Ggio tuh! Jarang banget kan?" Lalu dijawab se-kelas dengan kata-kata "CIEEEE"

Soi Fon yang malu pun langsung keluar kelas. Ggio hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

**Soi Fon's POV**

Haduh! Sialan tu Rangiku! Aku juga kenapa sih? Padahal selama ini aku ga pernah bilang "Makasih" ke cowok. Kalau ke cewe mah sering. Haduhh, jantungku berdetak kencang juga. Mukaku dijamin warnanya pasti hijau, eh eh maksudku merah. Aduhh! Sumpah deh malu banget!

"Soi!" Teriak orang yang kuketahui sebagai Ggio Vega. Huh, mau apalagi dia?

"Udah ga usah perhatiin, kita kan Cuma teman kan?" Katanya dengan muka yang agak kecewa dengan kata-katanya barusan. Terbesit di benakku kalau aku juga tidak suka dengan kata "Teman" yang dia katakan. WOI SOI FON SADAR OI! Dia bener tau! Kamu tu Cuma temannya!

"Soi? Jangan ngalamun? Kesambet ihoo." Kata Ggio

"Iya. Udahlah, bentar lagi masuk. Aku duluan ke kelas ya." Kataku sambil tersenyum. WAIT! SEJAK KAPAN AKU SUKA TERSENYUM PADA "COWOK"?

Kulihat Ggio mukanya memerah melihat senyumku. "Aa- Soi Fon, kau manis sekali kalau tersenyum." Rayunya sambil tersenyum manis. Aku yang melihat senyumnya langsung memalingkan mukaku. Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan Ggio sendirian. Yah, pelajaran Byakuya-taichou akan dimulai.

-O.o.O-

( Masih **Soi Fon's POV** )

"Eh Soi-chan, jadi kamu tu tetanggaan sama Ggio?" Tanya Hime

"Iya. Jangan gossipin macem2 iho!" Kataku sadis

"Iya-iya, aku kan tidak ratu gossip seperti Rangiku-san. Eh, ngomong2 ada Ggio tu! Kayanya nunggui kamu deh?" Kata Hime

"Huh, Emang Aku Peduli? Udah yuk tinggal aja." Kataku. Tapi oh tetapi, tanganku dipegang Ggio

"Soi, teganya dirimu meninggalkanku~ Kamu ini gimana sih? Ggio maunya pulang sama Soi-chan~" Kata Ggio dengan muka yang IIIIHH PENGEN KUTENDANG TU MUKA!

"Ya udah Soi, kasian Ggio-san tuh—" Kata Momo yang kepotong dengan Ggio

"Hiks hiks, bener tuh! Soi-chan kejammmmm" Teriaknya gaje. Aku hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya

"Huh, iya deh iya deh! Aku temenin anak cengeng ini pulang. ( Ggio : Authorr! Teganya dirimu membuatku jadi cowok cengeng! Author : Protes? OOOO TIDAK BISA! Saya yang buat cerita ini tau )

**Ggio's POV**

Setidaknya kau bisa berdua dengan Soi Fon. Wajahnya yang marah pun manis.

"Makasih Soi." Kataku lembut dan tersenyum manis kepadanya. Kulihat mukanya memerah.

"Aah, aku duluan ya Hime! Momo!" Teriak Soi Fon

"Iya." Kata Orihime dan Hinamori

Ah, senangnya aku. Tapi, TEGANYA SOI FON MENINGGALKAN AKU~~

"Soi Fon! Tunggu!" Teriakku sambil berlari mengejarnya.

Aku pun berhasil mengejarnya. "Huh Soi Fon, larimu cepat sekali." Gerutuku

"Aku kan atlet lari. Aku ingin seperti Yoruichi-nee." Jawabnya sambil terus berlari.

"Pantas aku sering melihat kau lari." Jawabku

Tiba-tiba dia berhenti. "Jadi kau sering memperhatikanku?" Tanyanya

"Tentu saja. Karena, aku ingin kau dekat denganku lebih dari teman!" Kataku sambil memalingkan mukaku yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Sahabat kan? Yah, aku mau menjadi sahabatku. Bagaimana pun juga kau selalu membuatku risih, tapi aku terhibur dengan sikapmu itu." Katanya

Jujur aku sedikit kecewa. Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Tapi tak apalah.

"Tentu saja. Kita sahabat!" Kataku ceria. Lalu melanjutkan perjalanan pulang

-O.o.O-

( Masih **Ggio's POV** )

"Tadaima." Kataku.

"Okaeri Ggio." Jawab kakekku, Barragan Luisenbarg ( Author : Halo kek! Barragan : Heh Author! Gini2 saya Espada nomor 2 tau! Author : AMPUNNN! )

Aku tersenyum pada kakekku. Aku bergegas ke kamar untuk ganti baju ( Readerz : Ikuttt. Soi Fon : Ngebantai Readers )

Aku masih memikirkan kata-kata Soi Fon tentang sahabat itu. Setidaknya dia tidak terganggu dengan kehadiranku lah.

"Selamat datang Sunsun." Kata kakekku dari luar. Mungkin menyambut tamu. Tunggu! Sunsun? Oh tidak! Bahaya besar! Kutempelkan daun telingaku di pintu ( Author : Hooo Ggio nguping! Ggio : Sssttt )

"Ggio sedang apa Ojii-san?" Katanya. Cih, muak aku!

"Sedang ganti baju." Jawab Ojii-sanku

"Oh, aku berfikir dia akan menyesal karena putus dariku." Kata Sunsun. Cih! Memuakkan sekali. Aku hanya menyukai Soi Fon!

"Jii-san berfikir begitu juga." Kata Jii-sanku. Hah, sebaiknya kukerjakan peerku saja

Tiba2

_Ienai Itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi yo_

_Kesenai koto mo seoitattekou_

_Ikiru koto nagedashanaide_

Hapeku berbunyi. Tanda sms. Yah, dari Soi Fon. Aku senang sekali. Kubuka smsnya

_From : Soi Fon_

_To : Ggio_

_Aku akan ke rumahmu. Aku mau tanya tentang pelajaran matematika. Kau pintar matematika kan? Terimakasih Ggio._

APAA? GAWAT! Di rumah ada Sunsun! Sunsun pasti berbuat macam2 pada Soi Fon. Haduh, mau kubalas tapi. Arggh pulsaku habis. Haduh bagaimana ini?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>Hadohhhh Lagi2 Endingnya GAJE gini. Gomen ya kalau jelek<p>

Toushiro: Ga muncul sama sekali Thor. Author kejam banget sama aku~

Natsu: Haduh, ya maaf, kan ini GgioSoi, besok Hitsugaya-taichou di fic HitsuHina dah.

Toushiro: Janji iho

Natsu: Iya deh.

Ggio: Author, kenapa aku jadi cengeng, terus aku miskin pulsa lagi!

Natsu: Sengaja. Lagipula ini kan Fic aku. Bweeee

Soi Fon: Ggio cengeng. Ahaha

Ggio: Sadis.

Natsu : Ah udah ah, sekali lagi readers2ku yang tercinta -halahlebay- RnR please?


	3. Chapter 3

Halo readers! Apa kabar? Baik? Bagus deh.

Natsu udah update chapter 3.

Semoga Natsu ada perkembangan.

Maaf baru update sekarang, Natsu banyak tugas sekolah.

Maaf juga kalau masih banyak kekurangan

Cukup basa basinya.

Selamat Membaca ^^

Disclaimer : Oom Tite Kubo. Cuma fic ini saya yang buat ^^

Warning : AU, OOC

Don't Like Don't Read

RnR please?

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**Ggio's POV**

Haduhhhh! Gaswat! Oh Tidak! Soi Fon mau kesini! Ada Sunsun pula! Hadoh, sabar Ggio, kau ini kan gentleman, pasti bisa mengatasi Sunsun.

"Ggio!" Kudengar suara dari ruang tengah, sepertinya suara Kakek.

"Iya _Jii-san_! Aku kebawah." Kataku lemas.

-O.o.O-

"Ggio Vega, dengan ini _Jii-san_ memutuskan untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Sunsun! Tidak adaalasan lain! _Jii-san_ berhutang budi pada keluarga Sunsun you know?" Kata Jii-san

"APAAAA?" Teriakku, sebenarnya aku ingin meniru gaya Sule yang OOOO TIDAK BISA. Tapi _Jii-__san_ tidak akan menarik kata2nya. HADOHHH! GASWAT!

"Hehehe, dengar itu Ggio, karena _Jii-san_ bilang, kau frustasi karena putus dariku. Hehehe." Tawa wanita ular alias Sunsun itu. Cih, pengen muntah aku dengernya. Hadoh2! Ada2 aja. Sunsun GR-an banget sih!

"Gomen _Jii-san_ aku tidak—" Kata2ku kepotong karena mendengar ketukan di pintu luar. OH NO! SOI FON!

"Ggio! Ini aku Soi Fon! Buka pintunya!" Teriak Soi Fon dari luar. Kubuka pintunya dan JENG JENG JENG. Hadiah yang kudapat dari Soi Fon adalaaahh, Yap! Deathglare. Aku tau, aku buka pintunya lama banget.

"Ggio! Kau ini—" Kata Soi Fon yang kepotong sama Sunsun

"Siapamu Ggio? Bukan pacarmu yang baru kan?" Tanya Sunsun

"Apa maksudmu? Kami hanya bersahabat. Itu saja." Kata Soi Fon dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat.

"Bagus lah, karena Ggio sudah dijodohkan denganku." Kata Sunsun sambil menyeringai ke arahku. Cihhh! Sialan! Mengatakan di depan Soi Fon lagi. Aku harus bicara pada Jii-san nanti setelah Soi Fon slesai belajar di rumahku ini.

**Soi Fon's POV**

Mataku terbelalak mendengar kalimat Cewek ini. Apa itu benar? Kenapa hatiku seakan teriris dengan kata-katanya? Ah, aku hanya sahabatnya. Lalu, kenapa tatapan Ggio sungguh MENGECEWAKAN begitu. Tapi kemudian Ggio men-deathglare si cewek itu.

"Jika kau tidak ada urusan dan hanya buat masalah, sebaiknya kau cepat keluar dari rumah ini!" Teriak Ggio

Ggio melirik ke belakang, ke arah kakeknya. Ternyata tidak ada. Ggio menghela nafas.

"Ayo Soi, kita mulai belajar." Kata Ggio lalu menarikku. Meninggalkan cewek itu sendirian.

Kulihat cewek itu menyeringai ke arahku. Lalu ia pulang.

-O.o.O-

( Masih **Soi Fon's POV **)

Hah, sudah sore. Lebih baik aku pulang dulu.

"Ggio, aku pulang ya, sudah sore." Kataku. Ggio hanya mengangguk.

" Mau kuantar?" Tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku sudah banyak merepotkan."

Tapi kalau boleh bertanya—" Kataku yang kepotong oleh Ggio.

"Kau tidak merepotkan sama sekali. Kau mau tanya tentang Sunsun?" Tebaknya. Aku mengangguk.

"Hah, dia mantanku. Yah, dulu dia emang baik, tapi yang menyebabkan aku putus dengannya, itu karena sifatnya yang suka menghukum siapa saja yang dekat denganku. Untung aku pindah sekolah, jadi aku terpisah dengan cewe menyebalkan itu." Kata Ggio panjang lebar.

Aku mengangguk. "Terimakasih Ggio atas penjelasannya." Kataku lalu tersenyum, Ggio juga tersenyum.

-O.o.O-

Rumahku hanya beberapa blok dari rumah Ggio, namun aku merasa diikuti. Hah, untung sudah sampai rumah. Kututup pintu rumah.

**Sunsun's POV**

"Hah, cewek itu rumahnya dekat sekali dengan Ggio. Hah, harus diberi pelajaran karena dekat dengan Ggio. Walau hanya SAHABAT, namun aku tidak suka." Kataku sambil menyeringai.

"Benar bos, harus diberi pelajaran, dan peringatan kepada Ggio-san agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan gadis itu." Kata anak buahku, Mila Rose. Aku melirik Apache, Ia hanya mengangguk lalu menyeringai.

"Aku akan memberi kabar kapan rencananya akan dimulai." Kataku sambil menyeringai.

-O.o.O-

**Ggio's POV**

Haah, akhirnya, kakek percaya padaku. Kakek akhirnya percaya kalau Soi Fon lebih baik daripada Sunsun. Mengenai hutang budi, ternyata Keluarga Sunsun sudah tidak menganggapnya, hanya Sunsun saja yang berlebihan.

Hah, semoga Soi Fon baik baik saja. Si Sunsun suka buat onar. Aku khawatir. Ah, Soi Fon selain lari juga bisa Karate kan? Aku suka melihatnya berlatih dengan Tatsuki Arisawa.

Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku tidur.

-O.o.O-

Hah, sudah pagi. Aku akan berangkat bareng Soi Fon, setidaknya menghindari ancaman Sunsun.

Aku bergegas mandi, sarapan lalu ke rumah Soi Fon.

"Soi Fon." Aku memanggil nama Soi Fon lalu kuketuk pintu rumah Soi Fon.

"Ggio ya? Tunggu sebentar ya, Soi Fon sedang sarapan." Kata seseorang yang kukenal sebagai Yoruichi Sihouin. Aku hanya mengangguk. Setelah Soi Fon selesai, kami berangkat bersama.

Hening, sudah bermenit-menit kami tidak saling bicara.

Aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan aksi (?) hening ini.

"Hah, Soi Fon, kau kemarin tidak bertemu Sunsun kan?" Tanyaku

"Tidak. Terimakasih mengkhawatirkanku, bahkan kau yang kondisinya lebih buruk." Kata Soi Fon

"Itu, sudah selesai, aku sudah bicara pada _Jii-san_ untuk menghentikannya." Kataku

"Hmm, bagus lah! Aku senang kau tidak terpuruk." Katanya sambil cekikikan kecil.

Aku pun tersenyum. Aku senang bisa dekat dengan Soi Fon. Walau terkadang menyeramkan seperti Vampire ( Author dibekap Soi Fon )

-O.o.O-

**Soi Fon's POV**

Hah, rasanya lega dia tidak jadi dijodohkan. Sebenarnya aku kenapa sih? Kenapa kemarin aku cemburu, sekarang lega sekali. Hah, aku kan hanya sahabatnya kan? Haduh! Aku mikir apaan sih?

Hah, hari ini ada ekskul lari. Sebaiknya aku cepat ke lokerku untuk mengambil pakaian ganti.

Saat berjalan, aku melihat Ggio di depan lokerku. Cih, mau apalagi tu bocah.

"Soi, ada ekskul ya? Mau kutemenin?" Kata Ggio sambil menyeringai.

"Ga, makasih. Pulang aja sana." Usirku.

"Soi-chan koq gitu sih? Jahat deh~ Aku lihat larinya Soi-chan aja koq~" Katanya sambil menunjukkan puppy eyesnya. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklahh." Kataku dengan berat hati. Tapi ada perasaan nyaman saat aku di dekat Ggio.

Tentu saja! Dia sahabatku kan? Tapi kenapa waktu itu aku cemburu? Ah sudahlah tak perlu dipikirkan.

-O.o.O-

"Soi Fon, larimu bertambah cepat. Baguslah, karena sebentar lagi akan diadakan lomba lari." Kata Kenpachi-_sensei_.

"Baik _Sensei_." Kataku lalu menunduk hormat.

"Kau boleh istirahat Soi Fon. Haha, Ggio rutin sekali membelikanmu air mineral sehabis kau lari. Jangan-jangan dia menyukaimu ya? Hahaha, anak muda jaman sekarang." Tawa Kenpachi-_sensei._

"Ah, tidak lah, dia kan sahabatku _sensei_." Kataku sambil tertawa hambar. Rasanya ada terbersit rasa aneh saat aku mengatakan 'sahabat'. Kenpachi_-sensei _hanya mengangguk.

"Ya ya, aku hanya bercanda Soi Fon. Saya pergi dulu ya, masih ada urusan." Kata Kenpachi-_sensei_

"Baik _sensei_." Kataku.

Sebaiknya aku melanjutkan latihanku.

-O.o.O-

"Soi-channn! Ini air mineralmu." Teriak Ggio. Lalu duduk di sebelahku. Aku langsung meneguk air mineral itu. Hah, lelah juga.

"Ah, terimakasih." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Ia tersenyum.

"Soi Fon, kalau boleh aku jujur—" Kata Ggio yang terpotong oleh kata-kata Keigo.

"Soi! Latihan lagi! Kenpachi-_sensei _memanggil kita! Ayo!" Ajak Keigo.

Aku menatap Ggio. Ggio tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu aku ke tempat Keigo untuk berlatih.

**Ggio's POV**

Jah, gagal deh. Padahal sebentar lagi.

"Kau mau menembaknya ya?" Kata seseorang di belakangku.

"Hitsugaya? Hah, kenapa kau kemari?" Tanyaku

"Tidak, hanya lewat saja. Aku heran melihatmu melamun Ggio. Kau belum menjawab

pertanyaanku." Kata Hitsugaya ketus.

"Iya." Kataku sambil memalingkan muka. Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum. Hah? Dia tersenyum?

OHH MANIS SEKALI~~ TUNGGU! AKU TIDAK MAHOOOO. Aku mau protes sama author nanti. Lihat saja kau author!

"Ganbate. Kau sudah dengar rumorku dengan Hinamori? Tadinya aku tidak berani, namun

setelah kucoba, dia menerimaku." Katanya sambil menepuk bahuku. Aku mengangguk.

"Soi Fon, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Ganbate Ggio!" Batinku.

-O.o.O-

( Masih **Ggio's POV **)

Hohoho, itu si Soi Fon. Kagetin aja deh.

"DOR!" Aku mengejutkan Soi Fon. Hahaha, muka Soi Fon waktu kaget lucu banget deh.

"Apaan sih? Dasar! Bisanya iseng mulu. Hahaha" Soi Fon malah ketawa.

"Kalau ga iseng bukan Ggio namanya, Mak Lampir-Mak Lampir." Ledekku

"APA KAU BILANG? AWAS KAU YA GGIOOO!" Teriaknya begitu melihatku lari.

**Soi Fon's POV**

Hahhh, sialan. Aku ga segalak itu Ggio jelek. Tapi aku terhibur dengan sikap uniknya. Aku berlari menyusul Ggio. Jangan remehkan Soi Fon, Ggio Vega.

"Ampun Soiiii! Ampunnn!" Kata Ggio sambil jongkok. Aku tersenyum. Ggio mendongakkan kepalanya tapi masih menatapku takut-takut

"Haha, tidak apa-apa tapi…" Kataku

"A-apa Soi?" Tanyanya

"KENA KAU GGIO!" Teriakku lalu mengejar Ggio yang sudah lari.

Hah, memang bersamanya terasa menyenangkan.

-O.o.O-

"Tadaima," Kataku

"Okaeri Soi Fon." Kata Yoruichi _Nee-sama_ dari dalam ruang tengah.

Aku lalu melepas sepatuku, dan langsung masuk ke kamar. Aku berbaring di atas tempat tidur tanpa berganti pakaian dulu.

'Apa aku suka pada Ggio?' Batinku.

"Hei Soi Fon, jangan melamun, cepatlah ganti pakaianmu." Kata Yoruichi _Nee-sama_

"Iya _Nee-sama_." Kataku pendek, lalu mengganti pakaianku.

'Yah, perasaan ini, tidak salah lagi. Tapi bagaimana dengan cewek ular itu?' Batinku

"Soi Fon! Cepat makan!" Bentak Yoruichi _Nee-sama_ kali ini.

"Baik." Kataku.

-O.o.O-

"Kau mau kemana Soi Fon?" Tanya Yoruichi _Nee-sama_

"Keluar sebentar _nee-sama_, aku sedikit bosan." Kataku. Kulihat _Nee-sama _mengangguk. Aku langsung bergegas keluar rumah. Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak.

Hah, aku menghela nafas. Sejak kapan aku jadi paranoid begini?

Kakiku pun melangkah ke arah taman komplek perumahanku.

**Ggio's POV**

Aku melihat Soi Fon ke arah sini, sedangkan disini ada cewek ular itu, aku langsung menghampiri cewek ular itu. Aku takut diapa-apakan olehnya.

"Kau sudah dengar?" Tanyaku

"Sudah. Tapi—" Kata Sunsun yang langsung terpotong olehku.

"Hah, baguslah. Sekarang silahkan keluar dari kehidupanku!" Bentakku.

Ia hanya menatapku tidak percaya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ggio, aku kesini tadinya ada niat buruk begitu melihat sahabatmu pergi kesini—" Katanya yang kepotong olehku.

"Oh? Bagus kau mengaku, aku datang kesini untuk menghentikan itu semua." Kataku

"Jangan potong pembicaraan orang lain! Tapi sekarang aku minta maaf." Kata Sunsun

"Jangan padaku, tapi pada Soi Fon." Kataku

"Aku sudah memaafkannya Ggio, tidak apa-apa." Kata seseorang dibelakangku. Soi Fon, ia tersenyum. Sunsun yang mendengarnya langsung menangis.

"Terimakasih, maaf aku ada niat buruk terhadapmu Soi Fon." Kata Sunsun.

"Tidak apa-apa" Kata Soi Fon sambil tersenyum. Sunsun melirik ke arahku.

"Kau beruntung punya sahabat seperti dia Ggio. Ya sudah, Ja Nee!" Kata Sunsun lalu ia pergi.

Yah, beruntung. Lebih beruntung jika aku jadi pacarnya.

Soi Fon melirik ke arahku.

"Hai cowok cantik." Ledeknya sambil menyeringai

"Hai juga Mak Lampir." Ledekku.

Kami pun berperang death-glare satu sama lain.

**Soi Fon's POV**

"Kau lucu Ggio. Hahaha." Kataku.

"Kau juga Soi Fon." Balasnya.

'Kau orang yang membuatku nyaman Ggio' Batinku

**Ggio's POV**

'Kau orang yang membuatku merasa damai, Soi Fon' Batinku

* * *

><p>Natsu : Ya ampun! Selalu deh! Endingnya gaje.<p>

Gomen, Natsu lagi kacaubalau fikirannya gara-gara kebanyakan tugas dari sekolah juga lama ga update.

Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan.

Ggio : Nah gitu donk, buruan update.

Natsu : Kamu beralih jadi reader toh? Ya udah saya cari pemeran lain.

Ggio : Aduh! Jangan! Ntar saya ga sama Soi Fon ^^

Soi Fon : *Merasa namanya disebut-sebut* Huh? Ada apa Natsu? Ggio?

Natsu : Ga ada apa-apa.

Ggio : Readers, RnR please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Natsu : Huaaaah... #Tepar #Plaaak**

**Halooo Minna-san Natsu kangeeen~~ #plaaak**

**Yoruichi : Plis deh ya, Ga usah lebay gitu.. bisa?**

**Natsu : Hiks... Aku ga lebay hiks.. Aku bahagia akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini setelah sekian lama aku hiatus.. Hiks Sungguh.. aku bahagia dan sangat sangat bahagi—**

**Ggio : STOPPP! Kau membuat telingaku bergetar (?) **

**Natsu : #Pundung di pojokan **

**Soi Fon : Ya sudah, karena authornya lagi pundung..**

**All : Happy Reading Minna-san~**

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach <strong>**Tite Kubo**

**Author : Natsu Hinagiku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Pairing : Ggio x Soi Fon**

* * *

><p><strong>Rolling...<strong>

**Camera..**

**Action!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Soi Fon's POV**

"Hoaaam.."

Aku terbangun di pagi hari, lalu aku bergegas mandi lalu sarapan.

Tiba-tiba

Ting Tong..

Suara bel rumahku. Aku berdecak kesal.

"Pagi-pagi begini siapa sih?" Gumam Yoruichi Nee-sama. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Paling orang gila itu lagi." Kataku asal. Yoruichi mengangkat alisnya-tidak mengerti maksudku-.

"Maksudku... Ggio... _Nee-sama" _Kataku dengan sebal. Ya.. biasalah, Ggio memang kadang menghampiriku setiap pagi untuk berangkat bersama. Walau kadang jika aku menolak, dan menendangnya jauh-jauh dari rumahku. Tapi ia tetap saja begitu. Dasar..

"Soi, kayanya Ggio suka sama kamu deh. Liat aja tingkah lakunya kalo sama kamu." Kata _Nee-sama_ geli. Aku hanya mendengus sebal.

"Mana mungkin. Biasa aja deh. Sudah ya _Nee-sama_, aku berangkat dulu." Kataku. _Nee-sama_ hanya mengangguk.

"Soiiii-_chhhaaan_~" Kata Ggio cempreng dan manja. Aku mendengus sebal.

"Apa sih? Dasar... menyebalkan." Kataku. Sepertinya aku dilanda badmood. Gara-gara Ggio mungkin?

"Kau kenapaaa~~" Tanya Ggio.

"Tidak." Kataku. Datar. Ggio mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Aa~ Soi-_chaaan_, datar sekalii huh?" Katanya. Aku tidak menjawab. Ggio mendengus sebal.

"Hei. Bagaimana kalo kita balapan lari sampai sekolah? Kalau kau menang, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau suruh. Kalau aku menang, sebaliknya. Kau berani? Shaolin Fon?" Tanya Ggio sambil menyeringai.

"Boleh. Jangan menangis kalau kalah ya." Kataku sambil tertawa.

Tapi, tidak kusangka Ggio lari duluan.

"Ggioooo! Kau curaaaang" Teriakku, lalu menyusulnya.

'Sial, larinya cepat sekali.' Batinku.

Jaraknya kurang lebih hanya beberapa meter. Tapi aku kewalahan mengejarnya. Ggio lari cepat sekali.

"Ayeee~~! Aku bisa mengalahkan Soi_-chan_~~~! :D" Kata Ggio sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebar-lebar. Aku mendengus sebal.

"Hanya kebetulan. Tapi.. hei kau curang Ggio!" Kataku.

Ggio malah tertawa. "Siapa suruh, kau tertawa. Jadinya tertinggal kaaaannn hahahahha" Katanya sambil tertawa.

"Jadi. Kau menyuruhku untuk apa?" Tanyaku to-the-point. Ggio tampak berpikir.

"Aku ingin, Soi-_chan_ menemaniku kemaaanaaa saja." Katanya

"Kemana saja? Kau gila? Kalau ke toilet?" Tanyaku. Muka Ggio memerah.

"Kalo ke toilet ga usaaah, maksudku, kalau aku pergi-pergi. Selalu ada Soi-_chan_. Berlaku 2 minggu aja deh~ Gapapa yaaa~ Eh—" Kata kata Ggio terputus.

"2 MINGGUU?" Teriakku. Siswa-siswi di sekitar menatapku heran. Buru-buru aku membekap mulutku.

"Iya. Dan kebetulan, akan ada festival di dekat pantai. . . . Eh iyaaa aku ke kelas dulu deeeh. _Jaa _Soi _-chaaan_~~!" Kata Ggio lalu langsung berlari.

"Ggio!" Teriakku. Tunggu? Mengajakku ke festival? Kencan? Tanpa kusadari wajahku memerah. Buru-buru aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku berfikir ini bukan kencan. Hanya untuk menemani dia saja. Tidak mungkin kan Ggio mengajak kencan?

Dan.. hei? Kenapa aku berfikir begini? Apa aku benar-benar menyukai Ggio? Buru-buru aku tertawa. Aku berfikir ini tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin aku menyukai Ggio? Ya ampun..

Tapi.. di satu sisi.. aku senang menyukai Ggio. Tapi bagaimana perasaan Ggio sendiri? Aku tidak tau. Aku menepis pikiranku itu. Buru-buru aku masuk ke kelas. Pelajaran Kuchiki_-sensei_ sebentar lagi dimulai.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nee<em>... Soi-_chan_ mau makan apa~? Aku bisa mengambil makanan untukmu dan mengantri dengan cepaaat~" Kata Ggio. Aku berfikir sejenak.

"Hmm.. Minuman kaleng saja. Aku haus." Kataku. Ggio mengangguk. Lalu berlari ke kerumunan anak yang mengantri untuk membeli makanan di kantin. Yah.. untung saja Ggio datang, malas sekali aku harus mengantri.

"Soi Fon?" Panggil seseorang.

"Ah... Tesla? Ada apa?" kataku. Tesla tersenyum.

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" tanya Tesla. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Kau tidak makan Soi Fon?" Tanya Tesla.

"Ggio yang membelikannya untukku. Dia sedang mengantri." Kataku dingin. Tesla mengangguk.

"Kau... itu.. kau menyukai Ggio?" Tanya Tesla tiba-tiba. Aku heran.. Kenapa tiba-tiba pertanyaannya begini?

"Entahlah.." Kataku.

"Mm.. itu... a.. aku...—" Kata-kata Tesla terputus karena Ggio datang membawakan minuman.

Ggio melirik Tesla sebentar. Lalu kembali menatapku.

"Kalian... Tidak pacaran kan?" Tanya Ggio.

Aku tertawa keras-keras mendengarnya. Ggioo.. kau bodoh sekalii... Ggio mengernyitkan alisnya heran karena melihatku tertawa.

"Soi-_chan?_ Jawab... jangan malah tertawa..." Katanya kesal.

"Pfft... tentu saja tidak bodoh.." Jawabku sambil menahan tawa. Tesla hanya tersenyum saja melihat kami.

"_Well_ sebaiknya aku pergi saja ya?" Katanya lalu pergi. Ggio menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar aneh..." gumam Ggio namun terdengar olehku.

* * *

><p><strong>Ggio's POV<strong>

Kringgg... Bel sekolah akhirnya berbunyi.

Buru-buru aku ke kelas Soi Fon.

Mana dia manaaaa? Aku tidak melihatnyaaa?

Aku menunggu di depan kelasnya tapi dia tidak keluar-keluar juga.

"Ck.. Lebih baik aku masuk saja.." gumamku

Ah... Gadis pujaan hatiku sedang piket rupanya.

Ia terlihat sedikit lelah... Berkeringat... Nampak indah dimataku saat terkena cahaya matahari

Sontak wajahku memerah. Buru-buru aku tepis pikiranku.

"Ggio?" Tanya Soi Fon. Darahku seakan berdesir cepat mendengar suaranya.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanyaku. Ia mengangguk.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya

"Jangan lupa... nanti malam kau ke festival dekat pantai ya?" Kataku. Ia mendengus sebal. Aku tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia tampak sedikit kesal, dan kuakui, wajahnya telihat imut sekali. Tiba-tiba wajahku memerah, buru-buru aku mengalihkan wajahku.

"Dasar Ggio_-baka_!" teriak Soi Fon saat dia berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku hanya tertawa.

"Hah.. mau kuantar pulang?" tawarku. Aku lihat wajahnya sedikit... merah? Atau mungkin perasaanku saja ya.

Ia mengangguk pelan. Aku tersenyum lebar

* * *

><p><strong>Normal's POV<strong>

"Ggio.." gumam Soi Fon pelan. Namun nampaknya Ggio mendengarnya.

"Ada apa Soi-_chan?_" Tanya Ggio. Wajah Soi Fon tiba-tiba memerah.

"Ggio.. a-aku... –" Kata-kata Soi Fon terputus karena suara mobil berhenti di dekat Ggio dan Soi Fon berdiri

'Itu mobil _nee-sama_ kan' batin Soi Fon

"Nee~ Soi Fon~ masuklah ke dalam, temenin aku jalan-jalan yaa~" Kata Yoruichi. Soi Fon mendengus sebal.

"Baiklah, hanya sebentar saja ya." Kata Soi Fon. Yoruichi mengangguk. Soi Fon melirik Ggio sekilas.

"Maaf, tapi nanti aku pasti datang, tenang saja" kata Soi Fon sambil tersenyum. Ggio mengangguk.

"Sampai jumpa nanti Soi_-chan~_" Kata Ggio

"Soi Fon!" Teriak Ggio saat Soi Fon datang menghampirinya

"Eh?" Ggio heran melihat penampilan Soi Fon. Soi Fon mengenakan _dress_ dan _cardigan_ yang dibelikan Yoruichi untuknya. Soi Fon hanya tertunduk malu.

"_Nee-sama_ yang membelikannya.." Kata Soi Fon. Ggio mengangguk mengerti

"Kau manis." Kata Ggio. Mukanya memerah. Soi Fon yang mendengarnya ikutan memerah. Ia memukul bahu Ggio. Ggio hanya tertawa menanggapinya

"Mm... sebenarnya aku mengajak kau kesini untuk mengatakan sesuatu." Kata Ggio. Soi Fon terlihat heran

"Apa?" Tanya Soi Fon. Ggio menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Soi-_chan_... _Suki desu.._" Kata Ggio. Mukanya memerah. Soi Fon pun mukanya juga memerah.

"Ggio—"

"Soi-_chan... Aishiteru.._"

"..."

"Soi Fon? Bagaimana jawabanmu?" Tanya Ggio gugup. Ya, ia gugup. Apakah Soi Fon menolaknya atau menerimanya

"A-aku.. aku menerimanya" Kata Soi Fon cepat. Ggio pun memeluk Soi Fon

"_Arigato_" Kata Ggio.

Tiba-tiba banyak kembang api muncul di dekat perayaan festival. Yah, hari ini memang festival kembang api.

Wajah Soi Fon pun memerah. Dengan Ggio memeluknya dan kembang api yang menambah suasana mesra diantara mereka.

**OWARI**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu : Akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, aku bisa menyelesaikan Fic satu ini TT^TT <strong>

**Ggio : *masih peluk Soi Fon***

**Soi : *tendang Ggio***

**Natsu : Jangan bermesraan disini donk**

**Ggio : Ampuuun Soi Fonn~~**

**Soi : Memalukan!**

**Natsu : Ampuuun... aku dikacangin o Ya sudah, thanks for reading. Mind to RnR? **


End file.
